


"Did You Really Think I'd Forget You?"

by Frenziedgem1



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Polyamory implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenziedgem1/pseuds/Frenziedgem1
Summary: This is a 707/MC, but it takes place during, Day 9 of V's Route when Vanderwood asks 707 if he's jealous of V because MC is taking care of him.





	"Did You Really Think I'd Forget You?"

Prologue: I was outside, I had just received a call from Ray, and yet again I was torn... I knew I couldn't go back to Magenta, but I dearly wished Ray happiness and freedom. He had called because he had gotten jealous about a comment I made to Vanderwood after he had posted a selfie on the messenger. This completely took me off guard, but I knew Ray's feelings me wouldn't evaporate just like that. I took a deep breath and began to talk Ray down from his sadness. I told him I was sorry and that I meant nothing by it, only that I was just being honest like I always am. Eventually he calmed down, but he soon had to leave because that woman was coming... I sighed to myself after the call and looked up at the moon as my thoughts hit me. "Shit..." if V and 707 read that they might be feeling a bit jealous as well, Seven being my actual boyfriend... V would shrug it off, but eventually bring it up again, and Seven... "Oh, no... I really need to talk to him... But should I really bother him right now?"

Seven and I had barely in the last 24 hours, aside from him asking me to keep Vanderwood in the dark about our relationship. I disliked the idea, but I understood Seven's position. I walked over to the edge of the woods and began pacing, going over what I could do for Luciel. I knew I had to go back inside soon as V would be waking up and Vanderwood would need to sleep soon, but that's when I heard it... "Damn it Seven! What the hell is with your mood swings!? Are you still mad that I used the messenger?" The shout came from a nearby window. I couldn't hear Luciel's reply, but I did hear Vanderwood's next question... "Is it that girl? Are you upset because you like her, but she doesn't care since she only cares about that sick man in the other room?" I had to cover my mouth as a gasp began to escape.

"Shit... Shit!" I whispered to myself, if Vanderwood could see Seven's feelings that clearly, I really needed to talk to Luciel quickly. Seven began to reply, but I had moved out of earshot as an idea came to mind of how to cheer up Seven, but for that I needed to get into the car. I quietly made my way to the car and opened the door, though I was happy he kept it unlocked this time, it was something we should talk about in the future. "Now where is that bag..." I mumbled as I searched the back seat for the convenient store grocery bag and finding it on the back passenger side floor. I pulled it out with a smile, they were Luciel's favorite chips, honey butter chips. "Perfect, and now to open the trunk..." I said as I turned back to the steering wheel looking for the little latch that would open the trunk, "Ah there it is." I said and pulled the switch, then I got out of the car, closing the door softly as to not alert Seven to what I was doing outside. I walked to the trunk and opened the cooler I had seen earlier that afternoon and pulled out two bottles of PhD Pepper, chuckling to myself as I recalled how much Seven loved the carbonated drink. I put the bottles in the bag with the chips and quietly closed the trunk before heading back to the cabin. 

I opened the door and popped my head inside, practically sneaking into the living-room. All the lights were off except the for the fire blazing in the fire place and the light in the room at the end of the hall where I knew I'd find Luciel, but first, I walked over to the first room on the left of the hallway. V's room, I stopped and listened to the door, only hearing a soft rustling of sheets as he tried to get comfortable again "Okay, I have about 10min before he wakes up..." I thought to myself and moved to the next door across the hall, Vanderwood's room. Once again I stopped and listened for a moment until I finally heard the soft snoring coming from the other side. I nodded then made my way to the door at the end of the hall, ignoring the last two rooms as I passed by, as one was mine and the other was for Luciel. When I reached the door I knocked, rhythmically, as Seven instructed I do, so that he knew it was me visiting him. I heard shuffling and the door opened revealing a tired looking Seven with his emotions masked, despite my smiling at him.

"Oh yeah, he was upset with me alright.." My thoughts confirmed as he turned away to walk back over to the computers. I quietly followed into the computer room which was lit up like a Christmas Tree. I closed the door behind me and walked over to where Seven had sat down, I knew he was exhausted, but that played into my favor, it meant that I could catch him off guard. As I reached him I tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention, he turned a scowl forming on his lips as he prepared to scold me for interrupting him, but that's when I pulled the bag, that I'd been hiding behind my back, out and gently shoved it onto his lap, "Hey look, I know you're upset with me and busy, but please take a moment to care for yourself". Seven's expression quickly changed as a blush, the color of his hair, crept across his face he began to turn to hide his shyness and muttered "I... Um... Thanks..." But I was far form being done with my surprise. I raised my hand and softly cupped his face turning him back to me, his eyes were wide and his blush deepend at my touch, "Wh-what are Y-" he began to stammer, but I cut off his words with a gentle kiss on his lips, I felt him tense up, but then he relaxed a bit returning the kiss, if a bit hesitantly. I pulled away leaving the blushing red head speechless, "Shh" I said moving to whisper into his ear, "God7, I love you. Did you really think I'd forget about you?" I pulled away once again, but this time with a smile, I then kissed his forehead before he could reply and slipped out the door, as my internal V clock went off. 

I had just shut the door and took a step when my text tone went off, stifling a chuckle I pulled out the phone and read the message "That was not fair 606..." a text from Seven. My smile broadened as I continued down the hall to V's room. I knocked softly as I heard the creak of the bed "Huh? Azura, is that you?" came a strained voice "Yes, it's me V." I said then entered the room, ready to begin my night watch duties.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've strayed out of the Fallout 4 Fandom, and I am pretty proud of this oneshot, but please let me know how I can approve.


End file.
